


Who Really Is The Creator Of The Universe?

by karlark, theliteraltrash



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, post retcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Winchesters, their angel, and the king of Hell met the gang of weird teenagers that were on the meteor that mysteriously crashed near the Men of Letters bunker? Would the meeting end bloody or would the two groups of misfits get along well? Let's see how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that Karlark and i had. We just had to start writing it.

The meteor seemed to have been slowing down and everyone felt it.  No one was sure what was happening, but the only thing running through their minds was that they were finally going to their new session.

“Do you feel that?” Karkat asked Dave as he looked up from the card game he was playing with the mayor.

“I think we made it.” Dave said, then pointed at the green #2 card that Karkat was holding. Karkat turned to look at the blonde, whose lap he sat in.

“So we get to get off of this godforsaken rock? Fucking finally. I was going to go crazy if I had to look at your dumb face for another day.” Karkat said then smiled at the boy.

“C’mon you love me.” Dave said then placed a small kiss on the troll’s lips.

“We should get ready to land. Y’know, find the others, make sure Gamzee is locked in the fridge still.” When Karkat said that Dave let go of him so he could put the cards down. They got up and left Can Town with the mayor. The trio soon found their friends who were already huddled together. Vriska was sitting on the door of the fridge that was lying on the ground, Terezi sitting next to her, while Kanaya and Rose sat on the floor in front of them. Thank the gods that Gamzee was still locked in the machine.

“So, It seems that we’re gonna land soon.” Vriska stated.

“I hope this session isn’t as awful as the other one.” Terezi added.

Dave, Karkat, and the mayor sat next to the group, now forming a circle as they waited.

*

“Cas are you seriously still watching those godawful chick flicks?” Dean asked as he entered said angels room in the bunker. Castiel was sitting on his bed, watching 50 First Dates while snuggling under the blanket.

“I find the movies intriguing. They give me a perspective on the attraction that humans call ‘love’. It’s fascinating.” He stated, not once tearing his eyes from the screen.

“Cas, you need to get out more. Next time Sammy and I go on a hunt, we’re taking you with us. You seriously ran out of binge worthy stuff on Netflix.” Dean stated.

“Alright.” That was all Cas had to say before Dean left the room, rolling his eyes.

Dean honestly didn’t understand why Castiel insisted on watching that garbage. Well, it wasn’t garbage to the angel. Castiel thought that it would help him better understand emotions. Since he raised Dean from Hell all those years ago, he started feeling so many different emotions, many that he didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t look into the hunters beautiful green eyes without feeling a tug in his vessels chest. When he heard the hunter’s deep voice, he would feel a similar yet drastically different feeling.

Soon the movie ended and he chose another one. It was going to be awhile until the brothers would find a hunt.

Sam was scrolling through news pages on his laptop, some local, others for other states. One that he kept noticing was that a meteor was headed toward Earth. It was even estimated to land in Kansas.

“Find anything?” Dean asked, which made Sam jump a little.

“Not much. A meteor is estimated to land in Kansas. It’s actually really close. An article that updated about an hour ago says the Meteor is in orbit now.” Sam informed.

“Damn.”

“Hello, boys.” Said a man with a surprisingly smooth English accent. The brothers looked at the demon that suddenly appeared.

“What do you want Crowley?” Sam asked. He couldn’t stand the bastard.

“I just wanted to check up on my best friend.” He responded, looking at Dean. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Ask your mother.” Dean practically growled.

“I got an update on the meteor!” Sam shouted after he refreshed the page. Dean gave him a look that told him to go on. “It crashed in Lebanon.” Sam finished.

“Aren’t we in Lebanon?” Dean asked, even though he knew the answer. Sam refreshed the page again.

“Someone took pictures, but they aren’t loading.” Suddenly the police scanner went off.

_“Y’know that meteor?” A female voice accompanied with a southern accent asked into the receiver._

_“Yeah. What about it?” A male voice with a similar accent responded._

_“We got a call saying there are people walking out of it.” The female voice stated._

“What the fuck?” Dean asked. “Hey are those pictures loading?” He decided to ask. Sam looked at the screen again, sure enough they loaded.

“Dean take a look at this.” Sam stated and turned the laptop so Dean could see it. Crowley just so happened to be at the proper angle to see the pictures. There were people. Some human, others… not so much.

“Cas!” Dean shouted, and a minute later, the angel walked into the room.

“Yes Dean?” He asked.

“Looks like we found ourselves a hunt.”

*

Karkat stepped off the meteor with Dave and the mayor holding his hands. Kanaya held Roses hand while Vriska held Terezi’s.

“Rose… I think we landed on Earth.” Dave stated, confused yet sort of relieved.

“That’s impossible. It was destroyed when we began our session.” Rose responded, also confused as she looked at the surrounding wooded area, which if she looked far enough, she could see some buildings.

“So this is the universe I created? It looks like shit. How did you guys grow up in this dump?” Karkat asked.

“I don’t know this place. Plus it’s not hot enough to be Texas.” Dave responded.

“This place is extremely unfamiliar to me as well. We are definitely not in New York.” Rose added.

“So where the hell are we?” Karkat asked.

*

The four of them quickly left the bunker after getting the coordinates of the meteor, and got inside the Impala. They were only a five minute drive to the site. When they arrived, they parked out of view of the group that were standing by the meteor. Good thing the police decided not to immediately go to the scene. They looked out the windows of the Impala and saw the group. A short male with gray skin and weird horns looked like he was shouting at the rest of the members.

“Dude I swear that guy looks like he has fangs.” Dean says as he gets out of baby. Sam, Cas, and Crowley get out as well. The four of them go to the trunk.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like these people before.” Crowley states.

“I don’t remember anything like them.” Castiel adds.

“Then we improvise.” Dean states and hands Castiel an angel blade and he holsters his pistol. Sam grabs his pistol and Dean closes the trunk. As he looks up at the group, they seem to be looking at the four of them.

“What no weapon for me?” Crowley asks.

“Dude you have powers don’t give me that bullshit.” Dean says.

*

“Who are those douchebags?” Dave asks as he looks up at the four men that just got out of the classic car.

“I don’t know but they’re hot.” Vriska says, earning a cackle and a slap to the arm from Terezi.

“They seem to be approaching.” Kanaya adds. Karkat looks the up and down.

“They also seem to have fucking weapons.” He says in a quieter volume than before as he notices the gun that they tallest one has.

“Should we run?” Terezi asks in a whisper.

“It’s too late TZ, they already spotted us.” Dave says, and raises he hands, not letting go of Karkats. They rest of the group notice what he’s doing and does the same. Karkat, doing so reluctantly.

*

As Dean got closer, he raised his pistol at the one that he noticed first.

“What the fuck are you?” He asks. The blonde male steps in between Dean and the creature, now letting go of its hand.

“Dude, you don’t wanna do that, he created the fucking universe.” The boy said, causing Dean to raise his eyebrows.

“Actually, that was my father that did that.” Castiel said, tilting his head slightly.

“Hate to tell you this but I’m not your dad.” The creature that Dean was about to shoot responded with. Yeah the thing definitely had fangs.

“Enough bullshit. Tell me what you are or I shoot, and I’m not afraid to put a bullet in your head blondie.” Dean said, informing the boy in front of his gun that he shouldn’t be messed with.

“Dean, I don’t think you should shoot the kid. Also we should probably take them to the bunker, so that we don’t draw attention to ourselves.” Sam said.

“Fine.” Dean said, putting down his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so my baby isn’t big enough to fit all of us- we’re gonna have to split up.” Dean informed.

“I doubt your retched Impala can fit the fridge, so I can take it.” Crowley says, taking a step closer to the item. One of the creatures stepped closer to it.

“You don’t want to do that.” She said.

“What are you going to do about it?” Crowley responded.

“Well, it’s more of what he’s going to do if you let him out.” She retorted. “There’s a reason we put him in there.” This sparks the demons interest.

“Why’d you have to tell him that?” Dean says, running his hand through his short hair.

Crowley puts his hand on the fridge and disappears. Sam sighs in exasperation. “Well now we have no idea where he went for sure.” He states. “Okay so, Cas, you watch the humans and one of these… things… while Dean and I take the rest of these guys.”

“I don’t want those things in my car!” Dean shouts.

“We have fucking names!” The one with the nubby horns responds, louder than Dean was.

“Well you and your names still aren’t getting in my baby!”

“Dean, c’mon you let Crowley in it. Or was that different because you went romancing around the country together?” Sam responded, mockingly.

“It’s different because I was a demon.” Dean retorts.

“Dean, they have to ride in the car because they won’t be able to walk without being spotted.” Cas informed.

“Fine.” Dean stated.

 

The trek back to the bunker was interesting, to say the least.

The creatures were extremely loud. And that was not an exaggeration; the shortest one, who they found out to be named Terezi, was dead set on getting the male- Karkat apparently- angry. It wasn’t that hard to do, actually. The other female, Vriska (what kind of names are these), seemed to be huge bitch. Well at least the thing- the mayor? - was quiet and didn’t move around much. Dean turned up the music to full blast, hoping the creatures would shut up but they only got louder so he turned the music off.

“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! I can’t stand it!” Dean was interrupted by the guitar riff indicating that he was receiving a call, he looked at the ID, seeing that it was Cas. “What’s up, angel?” He said, unaware of the weird look he received from Sam.

“Dean please hurry, I’m not sure how to deal with these strange human teenagers. They’re not like Claire, and you know how hard it was to deal with her.” Cas said.

A muffled “Yeah come on, Tall, Dark, and Rugged. Please save me, it’s only a matter of time before Rose and Kanaya start making out, and I don’t know how I’m gonna talk to your boyfriend here,” was heard over the phone.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes Cas.” Dean chose to ignore the comment.

“Please hurry.” Cas responds, then hangs up.

“Was that your matesprit?” Karkat asks.

“I don’t know what that is.” Dean responds, pulling over in front of the door to the bunker.

“Well humans refer to it as significant other or boyfriend in your case.” The creature informs causing Sam to snort, then laugh loudly. It only causes Dean to blush.

“I don’t swing that way.” Dean quickly snaps then gets out of the Impala.

 

“So, what’s your name, sir?” The blonde female asks.

“Castiel. Are you Rose or Kanaya? I don’t want to be rude and assume you are a different person.” Cas informs.

“I’m Rose, this is Kanaya, and that’s Dave.” Rose informs, pointing at the respective persons.

“Hello.” Kanaya greets, smiling.

“Sup.” Dave states.

“Dean said he’ll be here in a few minutes. I would just ‘zap’ us back there if I could but my wings are extremely damaged after the fall from heaven.” Cas says, using air quotes when he said “zap”.

“Wings? How come we don’t see them?” Kanaya asks.

“Only certain people, special people, along with other angels, demons, and a few other creatures can perceive my true visage. Your eyes just simply aren’t chosen.” Cas informs.

“You fell from heaven? Did it hurt? If it did was it like an 'ah fuck I scraped my knee’ or was it a 'fucking shit I stubbed my toe’?” Dave asked.

“I don’t understand the question.” Cas says, tilting his head slightly.

“Did you never scape your knee or stub your toe?” Dave asks. “Jesus Christ, can I be you?”

“Why would you want to be me or Jesus?” Cas asks, even more confused than before.

Dave gave him a look that read ‘are you fucking dumb?’

“It was a joke, Castiel.” Kanaya informed.

“Oh… well I hope he knows that I was spontaneously combusted by my brother Lucifer.”

“What the fuck?” Dave asks, just as Dean pulls up in the Impala. Castiel walks to the passenger seat as Kanaya and Rose got in the back seat, leaving Dave standing there confused until he rushed to the car. “No seriously dude what the hell did that mean?”

“It meant that I was spontaneously combusted by my brother Lucifer.” Cas simply states.

“Why are we talking about Satan?” Dean asks and he starts driving.

“Dave, please don’t hurt yourself trying to figure this out. Castiel spontaneously combusted as a result of his brother, Lucifer, and that is all there is to say in the matter,” Rose deadpans, earning her a slightly frustrated look from Dave.

"Fuck off, Rose," he retorts, flipping her off, before turning forward. "Anyways, so, Dean, bro, what's the plan once we get to wherever the hell we're goin'?"

"Once we get back to the bunker, we're gonna discuss what the hell you guys are, what the hell you're doing here, and how the hell you guys came from a meteor. Beyond that, I have no idea," Dean states.

"Alright-o. Sounds good." Dave replies, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

It was quiet for a few moments, until...

"Are you... beatboxing?" Dean questioned, furrowing his eyebrows without turning back.

"Someone's gotta make good music around here," Dave responds, earning him some indignant sputtering from Dean.

"Good music? My musics perfectly fine!" He exclaims. Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades.

"Yeaaah, alright. Keep tellin' yourself that, dude."

Before Dean can retort, Castiel speaks up. "Dean, you can continue arguing inside. We've arrived at the bunker." And with that, the group exited the car. Dean walked beside Cas, with Dave, Rose, and Kanaya following them silently.

They walked into the bunker, getting mixed greetings.

Dean immediately took note of the other horned creatures, and how Vriska and Terezi seemed to be more focused on Sam at the moment than Karkat. Karkat himself was off in a corner talking with The Mayor. He nodded and they made their way over to Sam.

"Alright, let's get down to business—" Dean began, before getting interrupted by Sam's cellphone ringing. The group all looked over, and Sam sighed, picking up the phone and accepting the call.

"Hey Jody what's up?" he said.

"Claire stormed out saying she was going to see her 'dads'. I think she was talking about you. I thought I should give you a warning." Jody informed.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Jody sighed into the receiver.

"She was upset, being a teenager, claiming to be an adult since she's 18. I told her that she isn't ready for the responsibility of being an adult. She stormed out and now she's headed to the bunker." Jody responded.

"Oh, do you know when she'll get here?"

"I have no idea."

"When who'll get here?" Dean asked, concerned. Sam moved the receiver from his mouth.

"Claire is coming." Sam informed. He moved the receiver back to his mouth. "Jody I, uh, I gotta go. I'll text you when she gets here."

"Okay, keep in touch." 

"Will do." He hangs up.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!! IMPORTANT!!!

Hey, so, you may have noticed this hasn't been updated in a while! Well, Karla and I (kitkat) are rewriting it! Thanks for your support! We hope you stick around! We just have no idea where to take the plot with what we have here so we're changing it up!


End file.
